I hate you then I love you
by gem6519
Summary: This is a series of short and longish drabbles about the times that Clois hates each other and loves each other.  I'm not sure how often I'll be posting them, but most likely when I have the inspiration.
1. Drabble 1: LOVE: Dominion

**SHORT SUMMARY: **I've used this song before in one of my stories - but when I was listening to it one time, the lyrics gave me an idea (as if I need any more) for a series of very short drabbles about the times when Clois hates each other and loves each other.

**SPOILERS:** None as far as I know.

**DISCLAIMER: **Everything from Season four up through the end of the show is an easy target. The majority of these drabbles will be those off-screen moments that might have happened or we wished that would have happened. They won't necessarily go in chronological order. I'm not sure how often I'll be posting one of these drabbles, but most likely will be whenever I get an inspiration for one.

_**I HATE YOU THEN I LOVE YOU**_** - CELINE DION (DUET WITH LUCIANO PAVAROTTI**

I'd like to run away from you  
>But if I were to leave you I would die<br>I'd like to break the chains you put around me  
>And yet I'll never try<br>No matter what you do you drive me crazy  
>I'd rather be alone<br>But then I know my life would be so empty  
>As soon as you are gone<p>

Impossible to live with you  
>But I could never live without you<br>For whatever you do / For whatever you do  
>I never, never, never<br>Want to be in love with anyone but you

You make me sad  
>You make me strong<br>You make me mad  
>You make me long for you  You make me long for you

You make me live  
>You make me die<br>You make me laugh  
>You make me cry for you  You make me cry for you

I hate you  
>Then I love you<br>Then I love you  
>Then I hate you<br>Then I love you, I Love You more  
>For whatever you do<br>I never, never, never  
>Want to be in love with anyone but you<p>

You treat me wrong  
>You treat me right<br>You let me be  
>You make me fight with you  I could never live without you

You make me high  
>You bring me down<br>You set me free  
>You hold me bound to you<p>

I hate you  
>Then I love you<br>Then I love you  
>Then I hate you<br>Then I love you more / I love you more  
>For whatever you do  For whatever you do  
>I never, never, never<br>Want to be in love with anyone but you

I never, never, never  
>I never, never, never<br>I never, never, never  
>Want to be in love with anyone but you<br>But you

* * *

><p>Drabble #1: LOVE (<em>Dominion<em>)

_"There's nothing in this world that could prevent me from walking down that aisle."_

_-Clark to Lois_

* * *

><p>"You really did do a wonderful job of decorating the apartment," Clark remarks as he sits down on the couch.<p>

"Thanks," sitting down next to him drinking her coffee.

"I just wished you didn't have to do it all by yourself," a wistful look on his face. "I didn't know we would be in the Phantom Zone for three weeks."

"I know," laying her head on his shoulder.

His arm comes around her; his fingers lightly caressing her upper arm. "By the way, how did you get my flannel shirt so soft?" he suddenly asks.

She looks up at him. "That's my secret," she says mischievously.

His other hand slips beneath her knees and lifts her legs up so they're laying across his lap. "Is it also a secret how your skin always feels so silky soft?" his fingers lightly caressing her long legs up and down.

"A woman never _ever _reveals her beauty secrets," putting down her coffee mug and softly kissing him behind the ear.

"Is that really true?" looking at her curiously.

"It's true," she replies. "You also never ask a woman her age."

"I already _knew that_," rolling his eyes slightly.

"You look so cute when you get annoyed," she says teasingly.

"Well you look _extremely_sexy whenever you wear one of my flannel shirts and nothing else - or am I wrong about that last part?" quirking an eyebrow.

"You're a Boy Scout. Why don't you do some exploring and find out?" teasing him right back.

"_Don't _dare me," his eyes slightly darkening.

"I _am_daring you," calling his bluff.

"Alright, Ms. Lane. You asked for it," his hand slipping under the shirt...


	2. Drabble 2: HATE: Facade

Drabble # 2: HATE (_Facade_)

_"Have I told you how much I'm gonna miss you?"_

_-Clark to Lois_

* * *

><p>"Lo, you failed the last semester."<p>

Clark does a double take and begins to laugh; abruptly stopping when the General shoots him a glare and Lois briefly turns her head to roll her eyes at him.

"Not to worry though," walking up to his daughter. "I'm sure that Clark will be happy to show you around."

"Around where?" the sound of dread in both Clark and Lois' voices.

He starts walking away from them. "Bright and early tomorrow morning," a barely concealed grin on his face as he turns back around and says, "You start Smallville High," turning around once more and walking back to his jeep.

Clark drops his head; shaking his head as he contemplates the very thought of Lois remaining at the farm.

"Great," scowling to herself as they stand there while the General's jeep pulls out of the driveway and takes off down the road. She turns around to see the look of annoyance etched on his face. "You're not the only one who's pissed off," pursing her lips.

"I'm _beyond_ pissed off," he retorts as he starts walking towards the house.

She catches up with him just as he reaches the porch stairs. "You think I want to be stuck in this sleepy little hamlet for the next semester?"

"I could think of worse places to be stuck in," abruptly turning around and glaring at her.

"I'd rather be stuck in the desert without so much as a canteen of water then to put up with you," she counters.

"Ha!" he snorts. "I don't relish the thought of having to give up my bedroom for _you_," snapping back at her.

"There's nothing wrong with letting a lady sleep in your bed, Smallville," a barely concealed smirk on her face. "You should try it sometime. I guarantee you'd enjoy it."

"When I meet one, I'll try it," a smug look on his face.

Her eyes narrow at his last words. "You will rue the day you said that," brushing past him and walking up the stairs.

"I'm not scared of you," he retorts as he follows her up the stairs.

"You should be, Smallville," she replies as she opens the kitchen door. "You should be," letting the door slam shut between them and hitting him on the nose...


	3. Drabble 3: LOVE: Scion

Drabble # 3: LOVE (_Scion_)

_"I'm sure when we have kids of our own, you'll be an amazing father."_

_Lois to Clark_

* * *

><p>Clark pulls away from the kiss and gazes back at her with a wistful smile. "Something wrong, Smallville?" tilting her head in a curious way.<p>

"Well," a soft sigh coming out of him.

"Well, what?" her eyes furrowing in puzzlement.

He doesn't give her an answer; instead he takes her hand and leads her over to one of the hay bales. "There's something we should talk about," he says at last while still holding her hand.

"_O-kay_," sitting down next to him.

He takes a deep breath, then begins to speak. "We've talked about everything except kids and-"

She pulls her hand away. "_Wait_ a minute," standing up. "Are you telling me that you don't want them?" her voice raised an octave.

"Will you _please_ calm down, Lois?" taking her hand again and pulling her back down. "You didn't let me finish."

"You're right, you're right," taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself.

"You see, Lois, I'm not sure whether or not I would be able to have kids."

She stares at him with surprise; her eyebrows shooting up. "What do you mean you're not sure?"

He just sighs again and walks over to the opened barn doors and leans against the doorway. She walks over and stands next to him with her hand on his shoulder. He turns his head to look at her. "I've never been sure if I could have biological children because I'm not human."

She just smiles at him. "Is that it?"

Now it's his turn to act surprised. "That's it? That's your response?"

She balls her hand into a fist and lightly punches his arm. "Don't you think all this just _might _have occurred to me?" her eyebrow arching.

"But you just said-"

"Clark," her hands gently cupping his face. "I know there's a possibility that we may not be able to have children of our own. If that's the case, then there's always adoption - and I can't think of any better role models than your parents," smiling up at him.

He smiles while wrapping his arms around her waist. "Thank you," his voice full of emotion.

"You don't have to thank me," reaching up to softly kiss his lips.

"Yes I do," he replies after they finally pull apart. "You always seem to know just what to say to make me feel better about things. I never _ever _want to take you for granted and I just want to make sure you know how much I appreciate you," the smile on his face as he gently caresses her hair.

"Well then, you're welcome," grinning back at him.

He can't help chuckling a little. "You know, it just occurred to me that we could talk to Emil and have him run some tests - or maybe even have a little chat with Jor-El instead."

"I think I'd rather go to Emil than your father," she quips. "No offense, I hope."

"No offense taken," he laughs again as he pulls her in for another passionate kiss...


	4. Drabble 4: HATE: Exposed

Drabble # 4: HATE (_Exposed_ )

_"I'll have a coke...straight up on the rocks"_

_-Clark to waitress_

* * *

><p>"Get your mind out of the gutter, Smallville," Lois retorts as they head on towards downtown Smallville.<p>

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," feigning innocence as he pulls up to the Talon.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," jumping out of the truck before he could come to a complete stop.

"Could you at _least _let the truck come to a complete stop before you jump out?" he replies in exasperation as he turns the engine off and climbs out.

She ignores him and proceeds to walk around the truck. She reaches in the back for a box. "Don't try to change the subject," thrusting it at him.

"I'm not changing anything," a barely disguised smirk on his face as he carries the box towards the front door.

"Yes you are," following him inside.

He continues to ignore her as he reaches the staircase. "I felt it, you know."

He stops short about halfway up. "What are you talking about?" a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"When I sat on your lap at the strip club," she replies. "_Now_ do you remember?"

"What did you feel?" slowly turning around to face her. _I shouldn't have asked that._

"Clark Jr. What else?" she says teasingly as she walks up to where he's standing.

His eyes widen at her words. "I don't think-"

"You have nothing - and I mean _nothing_ to be ashamed of," she tells him. "I must say that I'm flattered," softly kissing him behind the ear, then going around him and laughing as she climbs the rest of the stairs. He stares at her retreating form until he hears the door to her apartment opening.

_She's going to be the death of me, _he thinks to himself as he trudges up the stairs with the box in his arms...


	5. Drabble 5: LOVE: Harvest

Drabble # 5: LOVE (_Harvest_ )

"_I want you to know me completely with no secrets, 'cause you're the one. You'll always will be"_

_-Clark to Lois_

* * *

><p>He gives her a loving smile, then lowers his lips to hers. Their eyes slowly close as they begin to kiss.<p>

The journal slips from her hand and falls to the floor with a thud, but neither one of them even notice. Her fingers link behind his neck while his arms wrap around her waist and he pulls her flush against his chest.

They stand there for a while wrapped up in each other's arms as the kiss deepens.

His hands slowly move down from her waist down to her backside and cups it gently, then they continue on their journey downward until they find the back of her knees.

He lifts her up into his arms, then promptly super-speeds them back to the house. He sets her down, then the kissing resumes once more. They take their time undressing each other while leaving a trail of their discarded clothing from the kitchen, up the stairs, and into the bedroom.

He reluctantly pulls away from her and goes on to create a romantic atmosphere.

She leans against the doorway and watches as he lights dozens of candles with his heat vision, then he shuts off the lights. He opens the window to allow the cool evening breeze to come into the room, then turns around to face her.

Their eyes linger on each other for a moment before he walks over to her and takes her hand.

His lips crash down on hers once again while he pulls her flush against him once more and their unclothed bodies finally touching for the first time.

Skin against skin.

He begins to walk backwards without breaking the kiss until his knees hit the foot of the bed. He sits down and pulls her onto his lap. He lays down on the bed; his head hitting the pillow as she falls down on top of him.

His fingers thread through her long, wavy locks while his other hand gently caresses her back, then rolling them over until he's lying on top of her. They take their time exploring every inch of each other's bodies.

He opens his eyes and gazes down at her closed ones while his fingers lightly touch her hair. She opens them and looks up at him with questioning eyes when she doesn't feel his lips on hers, but then he smiles and everything is okay.

She smiles back and his lips lower to hers once more. His hand slides down her arm and his fingers slip between her fingers and clasp them tightly as they continue to make love.

Forever and for always.


	6. Drabble 6: HATE: Crimson

Drabble # 6: HATE (_Crimson_)

"_Us. That's like…hot fudge and halibut"_

_-Lois to Clark_

"_I take it I'm the halibut"_

_-Clark to Lois_

* * *

><p>"I want <em>nothing <em>to do with this day," Clark snaps back at Chloe.

"Just because-"

"NO!" he raises his voice.

"No, what?"

They both turn to see Lois coming up the stairs. "Chloe wanted me to come with her to a _Valentine's Day_ party," Clark replies while glaring at Chloe.

Lois eyes the both of them curiously. "Sounds like somebody didn't have their _Wheaties_ this morning," she smirks as she sits down on the couch.

"I don't eat _Wheaties_," now directing his glare at Lois. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I figured this was the only place in Smallville that wasn't decorated with chubby little cupids and red paper hearts," she replies.

"Gee, thanks," he scowls as he walks over to the window.

"Maybe I better go," says Chloe. "I'll call you later," turning to Clark.

"Whatever," he remarks while resting his hands on his hips.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she says to Lois.

"Okay, cus," smiling up at her.

"Bye, Clark." He doesn't answer but continues to stare out the window. She just sighs and goes down the stairs.

"So I know why I hate this day. Why do you?"

He turns around at the sound of Lois' voice. "Have you forgotten that Lana's engagement party is tonight?" his eyes narrowing.

"Oh," she says as he turns back around.

"Yeah," he replies.

"I was supposed to go with Oliver," She says with a sigh. "I think I even have the invitation in my jacket pocket," reaching into it and pulling out the folded paper. "What about you? Were you invited?"

"I wouldn't go even if I was invited," he snaps.

"You don't have to snap at me," standing up and glaring at him. "I just came here because I didn't want to be alone today of all days and I thought you of all people would understand."

"I'm just not in the mood for your smirky attitude today," he shoots back.

"I wasn't being smirky," her eyes flashing.

"Would you please leave? The sooner this day is over, the better," turning his back on her one more.

"If that's how you want it-"

"That's how I want it."

"Fine, _Smallville_," abruptly turning around and heading down the stairs in a huff.

"I hate it when you call me that!" He walks over to the top of the stairs and yells out.

She stops midway down the stairs. "I know you do and it just…tickles me. You mark my words. Someday you'll love it," she smirks as she reaches the bottom.

"I don't see that happening…ever," he retorts as she walks out of the barn. He's about to head back up to the loft when his phone rings. "_Now _who is it?" he mutters as he pulls out his phone and opens it. "Chloe," rolling his eyes. "I told you-but, Chloe-Fine, I'll have coffee with you but that's it. Okay, bye," folding his cell phone and slipping it into his pocket. "That's just great!" he scowls as he grabs a hale bale and throws it through the opened barn doors…


	7. Drabble 7: LOVE: Reckoning

Drabble # 7: LOVE (Reckoning)

"_I would be lucky to end up with someone as honorable as Clark someday."_

_-Lois to Lana_

* * *

><p>Clark continued to stand next to the grave of his father as everyone slowly took their leave. Lana came over and held his hand for barely a minute before leaving without saying a word. He looks up at his Mom for a second, but then looks away.<p>

She comes over to him. "Clark, it's time to go."

"I'm not ready," he mutters out loud, but not to her.

She has tears in her eyes as she says, "I'll see you at home then," standing on her tip toes to give him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Okay," still staring straight ahead with a look of vacancy in his eyes.

She walks over to the limo and opens the door to the backseat. Once she's inside, the car pulls away from the curb and drives away.

He doesn't even hear the sound of footsteps in the snow. Only when he feels a warm hand wrap around his own does he turn his head and looks down to see the one person he didn't expect.

Lois.

He couldn't help but notice the pain etched on her face and instinctively feels the need to comfort her. He proceeds to wrap his arms around her and pulls her close as she rests her head on his chest. They stand there just holding each other while the snow drifts down around them.

After a while, she pulls away. "Smallville, are you ready to go?" she looks up at him with glistening eyes.

He nods his head. "Yes," he manages to say with a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Okay," she says softly as they step away from the gravesite.

They begin to walk down the long road that leads back to the farm. As they continue walking, his hand slowly reaches for hers. She looks up with a small smile and curls her fingers within his. They continue walking hand in hand.

Side by side in a comfortable silence.


	8. Drabble 8:  HATE: Instinct

**Drabble # 8: HATE _(Instinct)_**

_"There's another activity that two people share. Repetitive motion, builds to a climax."_

_Lois to Clark_

_"Thank you."_

_Clark to Lois_

* * *

><p>She continues to read the first page of the medical report. "I really don't have time to work on this article after all," thrusting it into his hands and sitting back down at her desk.<p>

"Not sensational enough for the front page?"

She looks up from her typing. "I'm all for a good story, but I just don't think there's something there," leaning back in her chair.

"So because it's not good enough for _you_, therefore it's good enough for _me_?" he counters with an arch of his brow.

"That's not what I meant," rising to her feet with her hands on her hips.

"That's how it sounded to me. You don't think I'm much of a reporter, do you?" he snaps before slamming the report down on the desk and walking away.

"Clark," she calls out and runs after him, but he's already reached the elevator. He continues to glare at her until the doors close between them.

She stands there for a moment, then goes back to Clark's desk and picks up the report again. This time she reads it more thoroughly. _Hmm, maybe there is more to it, _she thinks to herself as she grabs her coat, notepad, and pencil and rushes over to the stairwell.

Clark steps out of the elevator and is surprised to see Lois already in the lobby. "What took you so long, Smallville?" she says teasingly as she turns on her heel and walks towards the front doors.

"Did you _not _hear a word I said?" he calls out after her as he follows her outside.

"I heard every single word," turning around to face him. "I never meant to make you feel that you're not good enough."

"Then exactly what _did _you mean?" he asks as they continue walking.

"You can figure that out for yourself, Clark. You are the newbie after all," flashing him a wink.

He rolls his eyes as they continue walking. "I thought you said you didn't have time to work on this article."

"That's when it was going to be buried on the back page," she says as they walk towards the place where the body was found. "But with this super-endorphin angle, the scoop is a lot bigger. You just learned to dog-paddle through a story. What kind of friend would I be if I just threw you in the deep end and without a floaty?" she says teasingly as she walks ahead of him.

He rolls his eyes once more as he follows her down the street. _If I can just make it through this day without killing her, _he repeats to himself over and over again…


End file.
